Penggemar Pemain Gubahan
by revabhipraya
Summary: Elizabeta menikmati alunan melodi piano, terutama jika Roderich yang memainkannya. #IFD2018


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU.

 **Summary:** Elizabeta menikmati alunan melodi piano, terutama jika Roderich yang memainkannya.

 **Penggemar Pemain Gubahan** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk International Fanworks Day 2018_

* * *

.

.

.

Duduk dengan _earphone_ di telinga sembari mendengarkan Moonlight Sonata mungkin adalah salah satu hobi Elizabeta.

Tidak hanya Moonlight Sonata, sebenarnya. Silence, Fur Elise, 5th Symphony, dan masih banyak lagi gubahan Ludwig van Beethoven, adalah favorit Elizabeta. Dia bukan penggemar musik klasik, tetapi semua itu berubah jika Beethoven-lah yang ia dengar. Elizabeta tidak peduli pada Bach, Mozart, Vivaldi, Rachmaninoff, dan para komposer musik klasik lainnya. Bagi Elizabeta hanya ada Beethoven, hanya musiknya yang dapat indra pendengaran Elizabeta nikmati.

Elizabeta tidak peduli siapa yang memainkan gubahan Beethoven. Mau itu pianis berbakat ataupun pianis yang baru belajar do-re-mi sekali pun, ia akan tetap menyukai musiknya. Elizabeta rasa ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada musik gubahan Beethoven.

Karena itulah begitu melihat papan pengumuman di depannya―

 _Roderich Edelstein: Sebuah Perjalanan_  
 _Konser Tunggal Musik Gubahan Ludwig van Beethoven_  
 _Malam ini di Aula Utama Hetaversity_

―Elizabeta tidak ragu untuk hadir.

.

Malam itu, Elizabeta tiba di depan Aula Utama Hetaversity sepuluh menit sebelum konser dimulai. Aula sudah nyaris penuh, membuat Elizabeta harus cepat masuk demi menemukan kursi kosong. Masalahnya, jika ia tidak duduk di kursi, ia akan diusir keluar.

Elizabeta berhasil mendapatkan kursi di barisan terdepan, agak dekat pojok sebelah kiri. Kursi ini memang sejak tadi kosong, tetapi karena hanya ada satu, sejak tadi tidak ada orang yang mau mendudukinya. Mendadak Elizabeta bersyukur ia datang sendirian.

Perlahan lampu aula meredup, menyisakan cahaya pada panggung. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan, Elizabeta mengikuti. Mereka menyambut seorang pria berkacamata, bersurai gelap, dan bersetelan jas lengkap yang datang dari samping kiri panggung.

Roderich Edelstein. _Jadi seperti itu orangnya_ , batin Elizabeta. Bukan berarti Elizabeta peduli sih, ia hanya sedikit berpikir bahwa pria itu tampan.

Pria itu membungkuk sedikit saat tiba di depan piano, lalu duduk di kursi dengan mantap. Diangkatnya tangan ke atas tuts-tuts piano. Setelah menarik napas panjang, jemarinya mulai bermain.

Elizabeta (tentu) kenal musik ini. Piano Concerto No. 3. Gubahan Beethoven yang meski bukan salah satu favorit Elizabeta, tetap hadir dalam _playlist_ ponselnya.

Seperti kebiasaan Elizabeta saat menikmati gubahan Beethoven dimainkan, ia akan memerhatikan si pengalun melodi.

Elizabeta mematut fokus pada sosok Roderich. Pria itu memasang wajah keras sepanjang permainan, tanda bahwa dia memasang fokus yang tinggi untuk pianonya. Punggungnya tegak dan tegang, menunjukkan bahwa dia amat sangat khawatir akan melakukan kesalahan. Jemarinya menari lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano, memamerkan hasil latihan intensif selama beberapa minggu―atau bulan―terakhir. Matanya yang lebih sering membuka menunjukkan bahwa dia bermain dengan teliti. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tanda bahwa ia serius.

Tanpa sadar, Elizabeta menggigit bibir. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan gubahan Beethoven dimainkan dengan menakjubkan, tapi kenapa permainan Roderich ini sanggup melelehkan hatinya?

Selesai Piano Concert No. 3, Roderich memainkan gubahan lain.

5th Symphony.

Elizabeta kembali larut.

.

Pertunjukan berlangsung selama satu jam, ditutup dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh penonton―termasuk Elizabeta yang tidak lagi mengekor. Benar-benar luar biasa, Elizabeta tidak bisa lebih kagum lagi.

Roderich kembali berjalan ke belakang panggung, sementara seluruh penonton berjalan ke luar aula. Elizabeta masih duduk, tidak fokus. Permainan yang menakjubkan selalu bisa membuatnya terbang, seperti saat ini.

Setelah sebagian besar penonton keluar, Elizabeta mengendap-endap ke belakang panggung. Sebelum pulang dari sini, ia harus bertemu pria itu dulu. Iya, harus.

Elizabeta merasa seperti mata-mata yang sering tampil di film-film laga. Melangkah sambil menempel tembok, memastikan area kosong dengan menengok ke kanan dan kiri, menahan suara napas agar tidak terlalu keras, dan mewaspadai semua yang ada di sekitar meskipun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar. Memang tidak seintens itu, tetapi separuhnya ada, lah.

Baru saja Elizabeta hendak berbelok ke kiri setelah memastikan koridor kosong, tahu-tahu wajahnya menabrak sesuatu yang agak keras, tetapi juga empuk.

"Aduh!" Sebuah suara mengaduh, tetapi suara itu bukan milik Elizabeta. "Oh, maaf, aku tidak melihatmu."

Perlahan, Elizabeta mendongak. Astaga! Rupanya ia telah menabrak Roderich si pianis menakjubkan yang sanggup membuat hatinya meleleh!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Roderich sambil melangkah mundur satu langkah. Elizabeta diberinya ruang untuk bernapas sejenak.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Elizabeta agak terbata. Namun, jawabannya tetap mantap.

"Oh." Roderich mengerjap. "Kau yang tadi nonton konserku di barisan terdepan."

Elizabeta membelalak. "Kau mengingat semua wajah penontonmu?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak." Roderich tertawa pendek. "Hanya beberapa orang yang memang menonjol atau wajahnya menarik."

Diam-diam Elizabeta senang bahwa setidaknya ada lima puluh persen kemungkinan Roderich menganggap wajahnya menarik.

"Ada perlu apa ke belakang sini?" tanya Roderich lagi, spontan membuyarkan lamunan Elizabeta.

"A-aku ..." Elizabeta bimbang sejenak. Tidak mungkin kan ia secara tersurat bilang ingin menemui Roderich tanpa alasan yang jelas? "Sebenarnya, ingin menemuimu."

Roderich mengangkat alis, meminta Elizabeta untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku penggemar Beethoven," ujar Elizabeta tegas. "5th Symphony, Moonlight Sonata, Fur Elise, hampir semua gubahannya aku tahu."

Roderich menyimak.

"Aku selalu suka saat gubahan Beethoven dimainkan oleh musisi lain," lanjut Elizabeta. "Tapi, tidak pernah ada pemain musik yang memainkan gubahan Beethoven dengan emosi sebaik yang tadi kautampilkan."

Hening.

"Aku menggemarimu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Roderich pelan. Ia membungkuk sedikit.

"Sama-sama," balas Elizabeta. Ia ikut membungkuk. "Itu tadi ... yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

Di luar dugaan, Roderich tersenyum kecil. "Setiap orang punya cara tersendiri untuk menyalurkan emosinya kepada piano, kepada musik, agar apa yang ia rasakan sampai kepada orang-orang."

Elizabeta mengangguk.

"Saat emosi yang kausalurkan kepada musik tidaklah tepat, maka kau tidak akan bisa menciptakan musik yang sebegitu indah," jelas Roderich. "Sama halnya dengan memaksakan hubungan dengan orang yang salah hanya karena menyayangkan hubungan kalian yang telah berlangsung lama."

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Elizabeta. "Perspektif."

"Ya, dan dalam kasus ini," Roderich menutup setengah matanya, "kurasa emosi yang kukirimkan telah sampai tepat di hatimu."

Kekeh pelan tercipta dari mulut Elizabeta. Helai pirang kecokelatannya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan tawa yang ia ciptakan. "Kurasa kau benar."

"..."

"..."

Roderich berdeham. "Aku harus segera kembali untuk merapikan barang-barangku."

"Oh, iya." Elizabeta mengerjap. "Aku juga harus pulang."

Elizabeta sudah akan melangkah menjauhi Roderich jika tangan pria itu tidak sempat menahan pundaknya. Elizabeta terpaksa menahan langkah. Ia menoleh.

"Bolehkah ... kita mengobrol lagi kapan-kapan?" tanya Roderich. Meski pertanyaannya terdengar sederhana, Elizabeta tahu benar seberapa berat mulut pria itu mengucapkannya. Sang perempuan dapat melihatnya dari sinar mata Roderich.

"Tentu saja," angguk Elizabeta. Ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku menuliskan nomor ponsel dan surelku di buku penonton. Kontak saja aku jika kau butuh teman mengobrol atau sekadar teman berbagi cerita mengenai Beethoven."

"Namamu?"

"Héderváry." Jeda sejenak. "Elizabeta Héderváry."

Roderich mengangguk. Ia lepaskan tangannya dari pundak sang wanita. "Héderváry. Akan kuingat."

Elizabeta tersenyum simpul. "Sampai jumpa, Edelstein."

Kali ini Roderich tidak menahan pundak Elizabeta lagi. Perempuan itu dibiarkannya berjalan menuju panggung. Saat Elizabeta hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke atas anak tangga pertama, Roderich bertanya dengan suara keras, "Menurutmu Ludwig van Beethoven berasal dari mana?"

Elizabeta menengok. "Hmm ... orang-orang bilang Jerman, tapi aku cukup yakin ia berasal dari Austria."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," balas Roderich sampai berusaha menahan tawa. "Sampai jumpa juga, Héderváry."

Roderich berbalik sementara Elizabeta kembali masuk ke aula utama. Keduanya berjalan menuju tujuan masing-masing; yang satu rumah, yang satu ruang persiapan pra-tampil sebelum rumah.

Keduanya tidak sadar bahwa sejak mereka bertabrakan tadi, jantung mereka sama-sama berdegup tidak karuan seolah telah menemukan apa yang dicari selama dua dekade terakhir.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Aku dedikasikan fanfiksi ini untuk International Fanworks Day 2018 (yang udah lewat sehari)! Yeay! (?)

Karena di AO3 prompt-nya adalah "bagaimana karakter/pasangan kesukaanmu melakukan fannish?", maka aku memutuskan untuk bikin AusHun dengan kondisi Hungary itu ngefans parah sama Austria sebagai pianis. Agak berhasil gak sih―fannish, bertindak sebagai fans?

Omong-omong soal "Beethoven asalnya dari Austria", itu salah ya, mestinya Jerman. Austria dan Germany pernah debat soal ini, tapi di sini untuk menambah kesan romantis dan menunjukkan kesehatian(?) AusHun, maka aku bikin Hungary itu sepemikiran dengan Austria. Cuma mohon ditandai bahwa informasi ini salah.

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya :3


End file.
